


[翻译]早起的鸟儿没虫吃

by audreyvvvv



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyvvvv/pseuds/audreyvvvv
Summary: 布鲁斯和克拉克同居了，并且过着快乐的同居生活。除了被克拉克留在洗手台上的牙膏，没有被放进洗衣机的脏衣服，和床上的零食碎屑。噢，还有克拉克一点都不在乎布鲁斯的美容觉。但是除此之外，一切都很好。真的。而且布鲁斯一点都不想杀了克拉克，真的一，点，都，不，想。





	[翻译]早起的鸟儿没虫吃

**Author's Note:**

> 原作by Batsymomma11 https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956555  
> 这是太太写的一系列短篇故事，觉得特别可爱，要了授权翻译。太太说叫Blark是因为把Bruce和Clark的名字合在一起以后叫Blark，这个名字让太太觉得很好笑。

自从布鲁斯记事以来，他一直都不喜欢早起。他不是那种早起的鸟儿有虫吃的类型。但他也不是夜猫子。他更像是那种热衷于失眠的人，他会几天不睡觉然后一次性狠狠地睡上二十四小时。在他美美地睡上一觉的时候，他和昏迷没什么区别，叫醒他是不可能的。

 

当他终于醒过来的时候，他需要喝很多很多咖啡，然后适当地哀嚎上六个小时。他一直是这样过来的，将来也会是这样，并且他完全不觉得这有什么不对的。

 

所以理所当然的，当他尝试入睡的时候，没有人能打扰他。这在韦恩庄园是一条大家心知肚明的规则，没有人能打破这条规则。阿福不能，男孩们也不能，没有人可以。

 

之后他就开始和克拉克谈恋爱了。

 

他们的生活没有因为对方而改变太多。克拉克一直是一个容易相处的人，他也非常尊重布鲁斯的强迫症，尊重他那些严格的规定。一年以后，布鲁斯邀请克拉克搬进庄园和他同居。这非常合理，而且他也想花更多的时间和克拉克在一起。他想要在每天起床的时候看到他的爱人躺在他的身边。这种在爱人身上留下自己的标记的想法让布鲁斯的脑海洋溢着温暖舒适的情感，然后他把钥匙送给了克拉克，克拉克欣喜若狂。

 

变化并没有很快的发生，而是埋伏在暗处，慢慢地驱使着布鲁斯脱离日常的轨道。

 

布鲁斯也默许了这些变化地发生，不然的话他还能期待什么别的事情会发生吗？他知道他的生活一定会发生变化。所以布鲁斯一直在保持沉默，即使克拉克用了牙膏以后不盖盖子还把它放在洗手台的边上。他也没有去捡克拉克没有放进洗衣机的脏袜子。他假装没看到克拉克把一堆用过的杯子放在他们的床头柜上，甚至默许了克拉克打破他禁止在床上吃东西的规矩，因为克拉克总是在睡觉之前觉得肚子饿。而且他想当一个称职的男朋友，他想当那个让克拉克尊重、喜爱的男人，想当那个让克拉克像个处男一样脸红的男人。

 

但这些变化开始踩到他的底线了。布鲁斯可以接受留在床上的零食碎屑，即使那让他想掐死某人。他可以接受他周围那些一直没有被彻底清理的乱放的东西，他可以接受他在蝙蝠洞里的私人领域被侵犯，他甚至可以接受克拉克在他工作的时候把脚放在桌子上吊儿郎当的坐姿。但布鲁斯不能接受早起，更不能接受克拉克想要的早起。

 

同居一个月以后，克拉克开始尝试叫布鲁斯早起。他想让布鲁斯早起，然后一起吃个浪漫的早餐或者是早午餐，或者是来一场美妙的性爱。在克拉克开始行动的几个星期之内，布鲁斯已经想杀了他了。他想把他掉在附近的树上然后慢慢肢解他。

 

在第十六个令人蛋疼的早晨，布鲁斯被一双游走在他身体上的手给叫醒了。在他非常需要睡眠的时候，他被人从深眠中吵醒，然后他翻个身掐着克拉克的脖子，想把他的命给掐出来。但这个尝试并没有成功。

 

“布鲁斯，你在干什么？”克拉克没有因此感到任何的不适，他的声音甚至没有任何的喘气声。但是他看起来非常困惑非常受伤。可能是因为他能看出来布鲁斯真的有用力掐他的脖子。

 

布鲁斯迷糊地眨眨眼，在视线模糊，嘴巴黏糊的情况下挣扎着辨认出躺在他身下的克拉克，然后慢慢地收回了自己的手。他不知道自己在掐克拉克的脖子，他无意识地作出了这个动作。

 

“我……我在做梦”

 

“你从来没有这么做过，从来没有。而且我见过你做噩梦的样子。”

 

布鲁斯重重地咽了一口口水，用两只手揉了揉自己的脸。他不想现在干这个，不想在他累的要死的时候。他会说一些错误的话。他会让克拉克生气，或者更惨，他会伤害克拉克的感情。他并不是不喜欢他们的早安炮，或者是浪漫的早餐，或者是他们那腻歪的拥抱。他喜欢这一切。他只是被吵醒了。

 

“这不是你的问题，是我的问题。”布鲁斯现在非常疲惫，以至于他的声音听起来黏糊糊的。

 

克拉克抬起了他的眉毛，“这么回事？你现在开始让我担心了。”

 

“我现在在乱说话，别担心，让我再睡几个小时就好了。”

 

克拉克皱起了眉头，“你尝试着掐我，我觉得我们最好现在讲清楚这件事情。”

 

“克拉克，”布鲁斯的烦躁在逐渐升级，让他的脾气正在爆发的边缘。“我知道我们需要谈一谈，但不是现在。”

 

“什么，你究竟在说什么？”克拉克的声音带着适当的担忧混合着浓重的愧疚感，这让布鲁斯更加生气了。他快要失控了，如果克拉克在三十秒内还不让他继续睡觉的话他可能真的要再对克拉克动手了。

 

“不是什么大事。”

 

一阵沉默，克拉克很明显没有察觉到布鲁斯声音里危险的信号，“那你为什么不能现在说出来呢？”

 

红色警报。

他心中的警铃大作，他脑海里的那些被惊吓地细胞正在尖叫，他马上就要因为超负荷的压力而爆发了。他的理智已经不在了，他已经完全失去了爱这个在这几个星期以来无情地把他从睡梦中叫醒的男人的能力，他那模糊地想要做个正确的选择的想法也完全消失了。

 

布鲁斯咬牙切齿地从克拉克的身上走向窗户，他知道他现在并不理智，他知道他现在被不理智的那部分大脑支配着，他也知道他会因此陷入麻烦，但他还是这么做了。

 

“你看见天空了吗，克拉克？”

 

克拉克的眉毛都皱在了一起，“看见了。”

 

“那你看见了太阳才刚刚升起来吗？”布鲁斯的声音变得尖锐但却努力微笑着，这说明他生气了，气的没办法保持理智了。但是克拉克一点也没意识到现在他有多危险，而他真的应该意识到这一点。

 

“我看见了，你究竟想说什么？”

 

“你马上就会知道了。”布鲁斯气势汹汹地走向他的床头柜，然后把他手指狠狠地戳向放在上面的闹钟，“你知道现在几点吗？”

 

克拉克的表情开始崩塌，但布鲁斯已经气的顾不上这个了，他现在处于一个要咆哮的状态。最起码在这一刻，知道克拉克不好受就足以让他感到满意。后悔都是之后的事，而他总是会后悔。

 

“现在是七点半。”

 

“对，没错。”布鲁斯冷笑到，“然后我只睡了五个小时三十八分钟，我从星期三开始就没有睡觉了。我不知道你是不是还没听说过这个有趣的事实，毕竟我们在一起才一年而已，但是我有睡眠障碍，我的睡眠很不规律。我一个礼拜只睡一两次，睡眠对我来说就像增加库存一样，所以如果我没有得到足够的睡眠的话我就会失去理智，我他妈的会发疯。现在你明白了吗？你明白我为什么片刻之前真的是想杀死你吗？”

 

布鲁斯的呼吸变得沉重，他的声音稳稳地增加音量直到他几乎是在大叫为止。阿福可能都听到他的声音。也许提姆和达米安也能听到。但他不在乎，他和克拉克又不是没有过大打一架的经历。

 

克拉克的眼睛望着床单，“你真的想杀了我。”

 

“在我那失去理智的时刻，是的。现在你明白为什么了吗？我可以再解释一次，比如现在。”

 

“不用了，我明白了。”

 

布鲁斯的右眼皮一直在跳，它跳的非常激烈，布鲁斯必须得用自己的手阻止它继续跳动。“你不能吵醒我，克拉克，你不能，我需要我的睡眠。”

 

克拉克没有说话。

 

于是，布鲁斯一边来回踱步一边继续说着话，他没有意识到他已经开始埋怨克拉克把牙膏扔在洗手台上不收好。直到克拉克用自己的壮实的手臂从背后抱住他，把他的背贴向自己的胸前。

 

“我不是不喜欢到处都能看见你的东西，但是它们都没有放在它们该在的地方这真的让我很恼火，我需要秩序，我需要把东西放在合适的地方，我也喜欢我的作息规律而且我不喜欢变化。你是知道的，因为你了解我。尽管如此，你住在这的两个月以来还是在不断地挑战我的底线。”

 

“我不是故意的。”

 

布鲁斯摇了摇头，愤怒让他疲惫，让他觉得脆弱和空虚。真的太蠢了，他为自己大发脾气而感到有点羞愧。“我知道。”

 

克拉克抱紧了他的腰。“如果我真的让你这么不好过你应该跟我说的。”

 

“我没有不好过。”布鲁斯咬住自己的嘴唇，吸了一口短暂而尖锐的气，“我只是很累，真的真的很累，而且我不喜欢早起。从来不喜欢，这是有原因的，并不是单纯的因为我是个混蛋。”

 

整个房间陷入了漫长地让人痛苦的沉默中。布鲁斯能感觉得克拉克稳重的呼吸慢慢沿着他的背滑落，他能听见克拉克强有力的心跳声，扑通扑通地和自己的心跳声混在一起。老天，他真的很爱克拉克，他离不开克拉克就像离不开呼吸一样。这分感情像是天生的，轻易地摄住了他的心，这是上天给他的礼物。

 

“我知道，对不起，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯没有动，“真的吗？”

 

 

“真的，我不会再把牙膏扔在洗手台上，我会把衣服都放进洗衣机里，不会再在床上吃零食，我会把杯子都放在楼上。我想继续和你住在一起。如果我做的这一切让你感到不适你就应该告诉我。将来不管我做了什么让你不开心的事情你也应该告诉我。这样我们才能继续这段感情，我们需要交流。而不是假装这些问题都不存在。”

 

“我不想告诉你，”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“因为我不想让我的这些要求把你吓跑了，我从来没有和别人一起住过，我不想把这一切搞砸了。”

 

“你不会搞砸的。”

 

“哦我可不这么认为，我的前科多到我无法这么认为。”

 

“布鲁斯，我们彼此相爱。只要我们一起努力没有什么坎是跨不过去的。这几年来的经历还没有证明这一点吗？特别是去年。”

 

克拉克说的对。他们真的经历了太多坎坷，但他们的友情挺过来了，他们的爱情也会挺过来的。

 

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让克拉克身上的温度温暖自己的皮肤和内心。克拉克真的太好，美好到让他觉得自己配不上他。而他很感激克拉克从来没有这样想过，即使在这种时刻。每次这样的时刻都让布鲁斯觉得自己是这个地球上最幸运的混蛋。

 

“我不应该向你大喊大叫的。”

 

克拉克轻轻地哼了一声，“那因为起床气就想把我掐死就没关系了？”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头，努力不让自己笑出来，“我很抱歉，真的。”

 

“我知道你不是真的想伤害我。”

 

“其实我真的想。”

 

克拉克被逗地大笑，然后附身去吻布鲁斯的耳朵，然后吻他的脖子，布鲁斯将身子向他那边靠，他的腿开始发软。

 

“克拉克？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“既然我已经醒了，而且这是你的错，那你也许可以让我睡回去？”

 

“我当然可以。”

 

然后是更多的吻和轻咬，这让布鲁斯的毛发都舒服到竖了起来。他没有花费多少力气就在克拉克的手臂环绕下转过身，然后狠狠地吻上克拉克的唇。他们交换着彼此的气息，让彼此的世界颠倒，然后咔哒，咔哒，咔哒，整个世界终于又踏上了正轨。克拉克更加用力的抱紧了他，也许有点太用力了，但是布鲁斯喜欢这样。也许他搞砸了，也许他本应该在自己爆发之前和克拉克好好谈一谈，但这一切都感觉棒极了。他们的感情几乎没有缺陷也没有危险区域。

 

这是布鲁斯做过的最好的谈话工作。

 

布鲁斯把手伸进克拉克的T恤，抚摸着他熟悉的皮肤和肌肉，克拉克停住了他的手，然后一阵笑声从他的胸口迸发。

 

“布鲁斯，等一等。”

 

“怎么了？”布鲁斯喘着粗气，他的眼神变得狂热，身体在叫嚣着，他想要克拉克，现在就要。现在还有什么比好好干上一炮更重要的事？

 

“你觉得我就每个月叫醒你一次怎么样？一个月就一次，让我们像猴子一样来一场狂热的性爱，然后在床上吃早餐。”

 

布鲁斯皱眉，“像猴子一样？”

 

“对啊，就像我们现在这样，只是没有打架的那部分。”

 

“一个月一次？”

 

克拉克点点头，等着布鲁斯的回答。

 

这听起来很合理，也很公平。考虑到目前为止发生的一切。即使他觉得自己现在有点处于不顾一切只想干一炮的状态，而且这听起来真的很像是勒索。布鲁斯还是在想着要让克拉克开心，他一直都优先考虑这个，不管他有多少次因此要牺牲自己。

 

如果克拉克愿意为了这段感情而作出改变，那么他也可以。

 

“好吧。”

 

“真的？”克拉克的呼吸变得沉重，然后咬住了布鲁斯的下嘴唇，把他的唇放进自己的嘴巴里，然后感受着布鲁斯的蠕动。

 

“当然，只要是你想要的。”

 

“只要是我想要的都行？”克拉克呢喃到，把布鲁斯推倒在床上，用他知道布鲁斯会喜欢的方式抓着他的头发，布鲁斯挺身然后发出了一声令他羞愧的呻吟。

 

“对的，只要是你想要的我都会去做。”

 

“即使我要你再掐住我的脖子，就像你刚刚做的那样？”

 

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，“你是认真的吗克拉克？”

 

克拉克咧嘴笑了，随着笑声轻哼，在布鲁斯身下印下密密麻麻的吻。“噢我是认真的，因为生气的想杀人的你非常非常性感。”

 

“你真他妈是个古怪的混蛋。”

 

克拉克嘴停在他的脖子上，“那我也是你的混蛋。”

 

“对，”布鲁斯笑着说，把克拉克往床的深处拉，“你是我的。”


End file.
